The Tenkai Girl
The Tenkai Girl is a fanfiction story written by MondengelchenSasura on the portal wattpad.com. It is entirely written in German, but was translated into English. Overview Story German Tenshi's Sicht: Wie lange sollte die Autofahrt noch dauern? Es dauerte bereits Stunden und ich langweilte mich zu Tode. Also zog ich einen Stein aus meiner Tasche. Dann warf ich ihn im Auto hoch und runter. ,,Wir sind gleich da Schätzchen."sagte meine Mutter und ich nickte. Ich war total aufgeregt, denn morgen ist mein erster Schultag, auf der neuen Schule und ich war eher der schüchterne Typ. Würde ich Freundinnen finden? Oder vielleicht auch Freunde? Oh,ich war einfach nur aufgeregt! Noch eine Weile dachte ich über die neue Schule nach und schmiss dabei die ganze Zeit mein Steinchen hoch. Irgendwann sagte meine Mutter:,,Wir sind da." ,,Freust du dich?"fragte Vater. Im ersten Moment sagte ich nichts, da ich es nicht gehört hatte, aber dann lächelte ich total. Eifrig nickte ich. Dann stiegen wir auch schon aus und brachten die Sachen in das große Haus,das ab heute uns gehörte. Dazu hatten wir noch einen riesigen Garten. Die Möbelpacker (Heißt das so? :') ) trugen die Möbel ins Haus und wir ginen durch den großen Garten,ins Haus. Meine Eltern hatten das Haus schon mal gesehen,da sie die Tapeten und Boden gemacht hatten und bei der Auswahl des Hauses. Ich dagegen,sah es zum ersten Mal. Es war wirklich wunderschön. ,,Willst du dein Zimmer sehen?"fragte mich mein Vater grinsend. Ebenfalls grinsend nickte ich und wir gingen in den zweiten Stock,die lange Wendeltreppe nach oben,in einen Raum,der riesengroß war. ,,Ist das mein Zimmer?"fragte ich fassungslos. ,,Mhm."machte mein Vater zustimmend. Im nächsten Moment sprang ich auch schon in seine Arme und quietschte:,,Oh wie schön,danke Papa." Dieser nickte bloß lächelnd und ging wieder runter. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Kurzer Zeit danach, hörte ich wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Von unten, hörte man Stimmen,viele verschiedene, darunter auch unbekannte. Neugierig und Schüchtern zugleich, lief ich die Treppe runter. Es waren zwei Erwachsene Personen und ein Junge in meinem Alter. Er sah sehr gut aus. Was?! Was hatte ich da gerade bitteschön gedacht?! Schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und ging zur Tür. Leise sagte ich:,,Hallo." ,,Oh hallo."sagten wahrscheinlich die Eltern des Jungen. ,,Hey."sagte nun auch der Junge. ,,Ich bin Chooki."stellte er sich vor. ,,Tenshi."sagte ich schüchtern. Freundlich lächelte er mich an. Leicht lächelte ich zurück. ,,Kommt doch kurz rein."lud meine Mutter ein. Typisch Mum,wir waren gerade mal paar Minuten hier und sie lud alle ein. Naja,aber alles war schon hingestellt und es sah aus,als ob wir hier schon länger wohnten. ,,Ach Tenshi,zeig Chooki doch dein Zimmer."bat meine Mutter. Als Antwort nickte ich und sagte zu Chooki:,,Komm mit Chooki." Er nickte und folgte mir. In Tenshi's Zimmer... ,,Wow,das ist ja riesig."bewunderte Chooki. ,,Hmhm."machte ich zustimmend. Dann lief ich auf mein Bett zu und setzte mich drauf. Ich klopfte schüchtern neben mich auf das Bett. Chooki lief zu mir und setzte sich dann neben mich. Wir schauten uns kurz in die Augen und dann wieder weg. ,,Ehm...ja....Was willst du machen?"stotterte ich vor mich hin. Cooki schaute auf die Uhr und fragte:,,Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir die Schule und wichtige Orte für morgen zeigen." Etwas geschockt sah ich ihn an:,,Woher weißt du,dass ich morgen zur Schule gehe und auf welche?" ,,Unsere Eltern sind befreundet und meine Eltern,wissen von deinen Eltern,dass du morgen und auf die gleiche Schule wie ich gehen wirst."erklärte er mir. ,,Ah..."machte ich. ,,Ja,wäre sehr nett,wenn du mir ein bisschen die Stadt zeigen könntest."sagte ich wieder schüchtern. Chooki lachte kurz herzlich:,,Du brauchst nicht so schüchtern zu sein." Daraufhin stand er auf und hielt mir die Hand hin. Im ersten Moment, war ich etwas geschockt,doch dann nahm ich sie schüchtern. Er half mir hoch und wir gingen runter. Unten im Wohnzimmer,fragten Chooki und Tenshi,ob sie etwas raus dürften,was ihnen auch erlaubt wurde. Dann griff Tenshi nach ihrer Jacke,was Chooki sehr überraschte und er auch sofort danach fragte:,,Warum ziehst du eine so dicke Jacke an?" ,,Mir ist immer total kalt."beantwortete ich mal nicht schüchtern. Darafhin musterte er mich,von oben bis unten. Dabei wurde mir total unwohl. Ohne mich vorzuwarnen,hob er mein T-Shirt,welches sehr locker war,ein Stück hoch. Dann erkannte ich einen sehr erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm. ,,B-Bist du m-magersüchtig?"stotterte er geschockt. Als Antwort nickte ich nur und zog mir schnell die Jacke an und machte den Reißverschluss zu. ,,Komm."versuchte ich abzulenken. Chooki fasste sich wieder und sprach nicht mehr darüber, anscheinend hatte er bemerkt, dass es mir nicht ganz wohl war. Wir liefen nebeneinander raus und ich schloss die Tür hinter uns. Danach das Gartentor und dann liefen wir zusammen los. Chooki zeigte mir den Schulweg,genauso wie die Schule und den Platz, der in der Nähe der Schule war. Relativ viel hatte er mir gezeigt, als wir merkten dass schon über drei Stunden vergangenen sind. Langsam machten wir uns auf den Weg,nach Hause. ,,Darf ich vielleicht versuchen, uns nach Hause zu führen?"und wieder wurde ich schüchtern. ,,Nur zu."stimmte er lächelnd zu. So konzentrierte ich mich kurz und führte uns auf dem gleichen Weg zurück. Chooki staunte nicht schlecht:,,Wow,woher kannst du das?" ,,Ich weiß es nicht wirklich."antwortete ich. Dann gingen wir durch das Gartentor und Chooki klopfte an. Meine Mutter machte wenig später auf und begrüßte uns herzlich:,,Hey hallo ihr zwei." ,,Hallo."sagten wir im Chor. Im nächsten Moment drehte sich meine Mum auch schon um und ging zu den anderen zurück. Chooki hnd ich,gingen rein,zogen uns die Schuhe aus und flitzten nach oben in mein Zimmer. Dort setzten wir uns wieder auf mein Bett. ,,Also morgen um 7:25 Uhr an meinem Gartentor?"versicherte ich mich. Er nickte. Morgen würden wir zusammen zur Schule laufen. ,,Chooki!"rief Chooki's Mutter von unten. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte,meinte ich lächelnd:,,Ich begleite dich noch bis zur Tür, wenn du willst." ,,Das wäre schön."erwiederte er ebenfalls lächelnd. Also gingen wir zusammen runter und sahen auch schon die Erwachsenen stehen. ,,Auf Wiedersehen Mister und Miss Mason."verabschiedete ich sie. ,,Bis dann."sagten Chooki's Eltern, dann meine. ,,Auf Wiedersehen Mister und Miss Tama."verabschiedete sich auch Chooki. Nun waren wir an der Reihe. Chooki umarmte mich freundschaftlich und sagte herzlich:,,Bis morgen Tenshi." Ich erwiederte die Umarmung und sagte ebenfals:,,Bis morgen Chooki." Daraufhin lösten wir uns und sie gingen winkend. Danach sagte ich meiner Mutter,ich wollte noch duschen gehen und dann ins Bett schlafen,da ich erschöpft war. Ohme weiter Fragen zu stellen ließ sie mich gehen. Schnell sagte ich noch:,,Gute Nacht,schlaft gut." und hörte darauf auch schon ein:,,Danke, dir ebenfalls eine gute Nacht Schatz." Dann verschwand ich auch schon in meinem Zimmer. Oben in ihm,war auch ein Badezimmer, was jetzt mein eigenes war. Meine Sachen lagen schon da und so schlüpfte ich schnell unter die Dusche. Danach trocknete ich mich ab,zog mir meinen Pyjama an,schlüpfte ins Bett und löschte das Licht. Im Bett schlief ich sofort mit Gedanken an Chooki ein... {| | class="webkit-line-content"|Als ich morgens aufwachte,hatte ich ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Das war wahrscheinlich wegen meinem Traum. An ihn konnte ich mich ganz genau erinnern. |- | class="webkit-line-number"| | class="webkit-line-content"|Ich war in irgendeiner Maschine drin,zumindest sah es danach aus. Die Maschine war lila. Hinter mir standen noch eine gelbe,rote,grüne und blaue Maschine. Uns gegenüber,standen eine schwarz-blaue,eine schwarz-rote und eine pinke Maschine. Wir kämpfen gegen sie,doch wir waren Chancenlos. Dann wechselten wir alle,auch die wahrscheinlichen Gegner in irgendeinen Modus. Wie er genau hieß,wusste ich nicht mehr. Doch auch so,sah es aus,als ob wir verlieren würden. Bis ich plötzlich extrem stark leuchtete und in einen sogenannten; Tenkai Drake Modus,wechselte. In Windeseile, besiegte ich die Gegner und dann verschwamm alles auf einmal und es wurde um mich herum, schwarz. |- | class="webkit-line-number"| | class="webkit-line-content"|Traum Ende |- | class="webkit-line-number"| | class="webkit-line-content"|Sehr seltsam... Mein Blick wanderte zur Uhr und ich sah,dass wir 6:25 hatten. Also noch genau eine Stunde bis ich Chooki treffen würde. Ich ging zu meinem persönlichen Badezimmer und duschte. Danach kämmte ich meine schwarzen mit lila Tönen und blauen und roten Stellen,Haare und putzte mir die Zähne. Dann ging ich runter und begrüßte meine Eltern,die in der Küche saßen:,,Guten Morgen Mama. Guten Morgen Papa." ,,Guten Morgen Schätzchen."grüßten beide im Chor zurück. Lächelnd nahm ich mir einen Vollkorn Toast und schob ihn in den Toaster. Meine Eltern meinten, ich soll wenigstens diesen einen Toast täglich essen. ,,Tschüss Schatz. Bis dann meine Kleine."verabschiedete Vater uns und ging arbeiten. Ja,sofort zur Arbeit. ,,Tschüss."riefen wir hinter. Als mein Vater ausser Hörweite war,fragte mich meine Mutter:,,Chooki ist ein netter Junge,wie findest du ihn?" Bei der Frage wurde ich rot und schüchtern. ,,Er ist nett und hilfsbereit. Ja,er ist ein toller Typ."antwortete ich. Deutlich spürte ich ein nicken von ihr und im nächsten Moment sprang der Toast aus dem Toaster. Vorsichtig nahm ich ihn raus und legte ihn auf einen Teller. Dann beschmierte ich ihn mit Diät Marmelade und aß ihn. Als ich fertig war,räumte ich den Teller in die Spülmaschine und ging nochmal kurz in mein Zimmer um meine Schultasche zu holen. Diese hatte ich gerade noch gepackt und jetzt ging ich noch kurz zu meiner Mum und umarmte sie:,,Bis dann Mama." ,,Viel Spaß bei deinem ersten Schultag und genieße die Zeit mit Chooki."meinte sie vielsagend. Als Antwort verdrehte ich die Augen. Dann öffnete ich die Tür und sah auch schon Chooki am Tor. Nochmal guckte ich auf die Uhr und sah,dass wir 7:24 hatten. Als ich das Gartentor geschlossen hatte,war es genau 7:25. ,,Hey Tenshi. Gut geschlafen?",begrüßte mich Chooki und umarmte mich freundschaftlich. ,,Hey Chooki. Ja,danke und du?"grüßte ich zurück. Er nickte lächelnd und wir gingen nebeneinander hergehend,los. ,,Ich bin total aufgeregt."nuschelte ich. ,,Hey,das brauchst du nicht. Du bist toll und wirst das schaffen."ermutigte mich Chooki. Ein klitzekleines bisschen,wurde ich tot und murmelte ein:,,Danke." Worauf er nur nickte. |- | class="webkit-line-number"| | class="webkit-line-content"| Nach einiger Zeit, kamen wir an und Chooki sagte:,,Du bist mit mir in einer Klasse. Also ich kann dir jetzt das Gebäude von innen zeigen, denn wir haben noch Zeit." Zur Bestätigung nickte ich. Er zeigte mir die Klassenräume,die Sporthalle,den Sportplatz und die Mensa. ,,Okay,jetzt müssen wir in die Klasse."beendete Chooki seinen Rundgang. Wieder spürte ich die Nervosität in mir. Chooki bemerkte es schon wieder und meinte aufmunternd:,,Hey du bist stark." Ich sah ihn dankbar an. Dann öffnete er die Tür und wir traten ein. Sofort schauten uns alle an. Oh je! Schnell trat ich ein Schritt zurück. Chooki nahm meine Hand und drückte sie fest und lächelte mich aufmunternd an. Dann gingen wir zusammen rein. ,,Hey Chooki,ist das deine Freundin?"rief ein Junge. Wir wurden rot und er antwortete:,,Nein." Er führte mich nach vorne,zu zwei Tischen,die nebeneinander und nicht besetzt waren. An einen setzte er sich und auf den anderen deutete er. Anscheinend sollte ich das machen,was ich auch machte. Sofort stürmten alle auf mich zu. ,,Wie heißt du?"kam von jemandem und bevor ich antworten konnte,riefen andere durcheinander:,,Wo wohnst du? Woher kommst du? Bist du sitzen geblieben? Hast du einen Freund? Bist du Einzelkind?" Die Fragen hörten nicht auf und ich schaute etwas hilflos. Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in meine Arme. Plötzlich rief Chooki:,,Geht mal alle weg! Ihr legt sie ja fast um mit eurem gefrage!" Und siehe da! Alle verzogen sich. Dann wandte er sich an mich:,,Alles in Ordnung?" Vorsichtig sah ich auf,nickte und sagte:,,Vielen Dank." Im nächsten Moment kam ein,ich glaube,Lehrer herein. ,,Guten Morgen Schüler."begrüßte er uns. Ja eindeutig,ein Lehrer. ,,Guten Morgen-..."grüßte ich zurück. Weiter wusste ich nicht. ,,Herr Akira."beendeten die anderen. Herr Akira lächelte und sah mich dann an:,,Ah du bist die Neue. Komm nach vorne und stell dich bitte vor."bat er freundlich. Schüchtern nickte ich und ging nach vorne. ,,Okay,ich bin Tenshi und wohne neben Chooki. Ich bin Einzelkind und bin nicht sitzen geblieben. Und habe keinen Freund. Ja,ich bin seit gestern in der Stadt und freue mich hier zu sein."stellte ich mich etwas vor. Der Lehrer nickte und bat mich, mich hinzusetzen. Das tat ich und der Unterricht fing an. Während des Unterrichts legte sich meine Schüchternheit und ich beruhigte mich. Als der Lehrer plötzlich eine Arbeit rausholte und sie verteilen ließ. Zu mir meinte er:,,Versuch dein bestes." Etwas sauer war ich schon,doch ich nickte nur. Dann fing die Arbeit auch schon an. Lauter Mathe Aufgaben,naja ist ja eine Mathe Arbeit. Ziemlich leicht. Mit Leichtigkeit bekam ich sie hin und gab sie ab. Chooki gab gleich nach mir ab. Ich schaute zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. Er grinste zurück. Kurze Zeit später, klingelte es schon und Chooki und ich, gingen zusammen raus. Draußen... Auf dem Schulhof,nahm ich meinen Stein aus der Tasche und warf ihn hoch. Als Chooki ihn sah,fragte er verwirrt:,,Darf ich mal kurz?" ,,Hmhm."machte ich zustimmend und gab ihm den Stein. Er schaute ihn sich ganz genau an. Dann fiel er ihm fast aus der Hand. ,,Was ist los?"fragte ich verwirrt und gleichzeitig erstaunt. ,,Eh-eh-he-he,Es i-..."weiter kam er nicht,denn es kam eine Durchsage:,,Die Schüler,die gerade Mathe bei Herrn Akina hatten,dürfen nach Hause. Die anderen Stunden,die sie hätten,fallen aus." ,,Super."schoss es aus Chooki. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen,nahm er mich am Handgelenk und zog mich mit. Auf dem Schulhof,nahm ich meinen Stein aus der Tasche und warf ihn hoch. Als Chooki ihn sah,fragte er verwirrt:,,Darf ich mal kurz?" ,,Hmhm."machte ich zustimmend und gab ihm den Stein. Er schaute ihn sich ganz genau an. Dann fiel er ihm fast aus der Hand. ,,Was ist los?"fragte ich verwirrt und gleichzeitig erstaunt. ,,Eh-eh-he-he,Es i-..."weiter kam er nicht,denn es kam eine Durchsage:,,Die Schüler,die gerade Mathe bei Herrn Akina hatten,dürfen nach Hause. Die anderen Stunden,die sie hätten,fallen aus." ,,Super."schoss es aus Chooki. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen,nahm er mich am Handgelenk und zog mich mit. In der Klasse... Wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen und gingen dann aus der Schule. ,,Chooki,was ist los?"bat ich. ,,Komm einfach mit und vertrau mir."meinte dieser nur. Also vertraute ich ihm mal und lief mit. Wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen und gingen dann aus der Schule. ,,Chooki,was ist los?"bat ich. ,,Komm einfach mit und vertrau mir."meinte dieser nur. Also vertraute ich ihm mal und lief mit. Nach einiger Zeit, standen wir vor einem Geschäft. ,,Was willst du oder was wollen wir hier Chooki?"fragte ich verunsichert. ,,Wir müssen zu dem Besitzer..."antwortete er nur. Und schon standen wir vor einem älteren Herrn. ,,Hallo Chooki. Oh,wen hast du denn mitgebracht? Einen Kunden?"fragte der Herr aufgeregt. ,,Hallo. Nein,das ist Tenshi, meine Freundin-..."und schon wieder:,,Oh, ihr seid zusammen?" Wieder wurden wir rot und ich stotterte:,,N-Nein." Er sah uns nur, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck,welchen ich nicht zuordnen konnte,an und dann fuhr Cookie fort:,,Und sie hat..."dabei schaute er mich an. ,,Kannst du nochmal den Stein rausholen?"fragte er an mich gewandt. Nickend,nahm ich den Stein raus und gab ihn Chooki. ,,Den."beendete er. Der Herr schaute verwundert und sah ihn sich an. ,,D-Das kann doch nicht wahr sein..."murmelte er. ,,Kommt rein."sagte er. Wur traten ein und setzten uns auf eine Couch. ,,Also ich muss dich etwas fragen Tenshi..."fing er an. Zur Bestätigung nickte ich. ,,Was kannst du gut?"fragte er. Kurz überlegte ich:,,Also ich bin gut in Sportlichen Sachen und kann mir Sachen sehr gut merken." ,,Es stimmt..."flüsterte er. ,,Was denn?"fragten Chooki und ich gespannt. ,,Tenshi ist eine Tenkai Knight. Sie ist die legendäre. Wenn es stimmt,was sie sagt, kann sie euch helfen Quarton zu retten."sprach er weiter. ,,Ich bin was?!"stellte ich extrem verwundert und verwirrt meine Frage. Chooki fielen fast die Augen aus. ,,Chooki zeig ihr deinen."befahl er. Der nickte bloß und holte etwas aus seiner Tasche heraus. Es war ein gelber Stein. ,,Der sieht genau aus,wie meiner."meinte ich. ,,Es ist auch eigentlich der gleiche."sagte der Professor. ,,Du musst nach Quarton."meinte der Professor. ,,Soll ich die anderen herrufen?"fragte Chokki wieder etwas gefasster. Der Mann nickte und Chooki rufte die anderen:,,Leute,kommt her. Es ist wichtig." Dann erklärte er mir:,,Es gibt die vier legendären Tenkai Knights. Das sind Guren,Toxsa,Ceylan und ich. Wir müssen das Universum vor Vilius beschützen." Etwas überfordert sah ich ihn an. Aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte,kamen drei Jungs herein und schauten mich an. Sie sahen mich an,was mir wieder unangenehm wurde. ,,Hey,starrt sie nicht so an."sagte Chooki. ,,Tut mir leid,ich bin Guren."stellte sich ein rothaariger vor. Der grünhaarige stellte sich ebenfalls vor:,,Tut mir ebenfalls leid,ich bin Toxsa." ,,Hehe Entschuldigung, ich bin Ceylan."meinte auch nun der blauhaarige. ,,Ich bin Tenshi."sagte ich. Wir nickten und der Professor befahl:,,Ihr geht nach Quarton,da eure Steine erstens leuchten und zweitens müsst ihr gucken,wie gut Tenshi schon ist." Sie nickten und ich wunderte mich,dass sie auch Stejne hatten. Der Professor führte uns zu seinem Raum und dort legten die vier ihre Steine rein. ,,Du legst deinen bitte darein."bat mich der Mann. Ich nickte und legte ihn darein. Im nächsten Moment,befanden wir uns in einer Art Blase und uns überzogen verschiede Farben,Chooki gelb, Guren rot,Toxsa grün und Ceylan blau. Dann rief Guren:,,Tenkai Power." Ceylan:,,Tenkai Geschwindigkeit." Toxsa:,,Tenkai Stärke." Und Chooki:,,Tenkai Geschicklichkeit." Also rief ich:,,Tenkai Intelligenz." Wieder rief Guren etwas und zwar:,,Bravenwolf Modus aktiviert.",Ceylan:,,Tributon Modus aktiviert.",Toxsa:,,Valorn Modus aktiviert.",Chooki:,,Lydendor Modus aktiviert."und ich:,,Firedrake Modus aktiviert." Schon waren wir an einem anderen Ort. Wie in meinem Traum,war ich eine Art Roboter. Die anderen waren ebenfalls Roboter. ,,Lydendor?"sagte ich fragend. ,,Ja Firedrake?"antwortete er. ,,W-..."weiter kam ich nicht,den mich unterbrach auch so ein Maschinen Ding. ,,Hallo Tenkai Knights. Gut das ihr hier seid,aber wer ist das?"sagte das Ding da. ,,Ich bin Firedrake."antwortete ich. ,,Sie ist die Legendäre."fügte Guren oder besser gesagt Bravenwolf hinzu. ,,Oh,ich bitte um Verzeihung Meisterin."sprach das Dingen weiter. ,,Eh nicht schlimm eh..."meinte ich. ,,Beam."flüsterte Tixsa oder im Moment Valorn zu. ,,Beam."beendete ich. ,,Danke."flüsterte ich zurück. Okay, nun fing das ganze an. Vor uns standen zwei Personen:,,Wer sind die zwei?" ,,Ich bin Vilius und das ist mein kluger Diener Dromos."mischte sich der schwarz-rote ein. Er war aus meinem Traum! Das war also Vilius... Interessant... ,,Leute,wir wechseln in den Titan Modus!"befahl Bravenwolf. ,,Und was ist mit Firedrake?"erwiederte Lydendor. ,,Eh ich weiß nicht. S-..."weiter ließ ich ihn nicht reden, sondern meinte:,,Lydendor mach es mir bitte vor." ,,Aber-..."versuchte er. ,,Nichts aber. Bitte zeig es mir."bat ich. ,,Okay."stimmte er nun zu. ,,Lydendor,Titan Modus!"rief er und transformierte sich. Ahh,so ging das. Guren,Toxsa und Ceylan transformierten sich ebenfalls. Nun war ich dran. Kurz konzentrierte ich mich. ,,Tenkai Energie auf maximalen Level. Es kann in den Titan Modus gewechselt werden."sagte der Computer,der in der Maschine war. ,,Okay. Dann los!"befahl ich. Ich transformierte mich,aber etwas anders. Von mir,strahlte Energie,anders als von den Jungs. ,,Firedrake,Titan Modus!"rief ich. Und siehe da,ich hatte mich ebenfalls transformiert. ,,Firedrake!"riefen alle verwirrt und erstaunt. ,,Das ist eindeutig die Legendäre..."kam es aus Vilius. ,,Männer zurück!"befahl er. ,,Komm wir verschwinden Dromos. Wir sehen uns wieder!"meinte er und sie verschwanden. Nun wandten sich alle an mich. ,,,Wow."hörte man von allen. Mein Strahlen,ließ keinen Fünkchen nach. ,,Eh du kannst jetzt aufhören,deine Energie zu benutzen."sagte Valorn. ,,Tu ich nicht."antwortete ich. Man konnte ihnen die Erstaunung ansehen. ,,Das gehört zur Legendären."sprach auf einmal eine mir unbekannte Stimme. ,,Ich bin Notus,ein Wächter der für das Gleichgewicht der Welten sorgt."stellte er sich vor. ,,Okay..."meinten wir daraufhin bloß. Im nächsten Moment verblasste er auch schon. ,,Wir gehen dann mal."sagte Bravenwolf. ,,Bis bald Tenkai Knights und Firedrake."verabschiedete uns Beam. Mit einem:,,Tschüss."verschwanden wir auch schon. Wieder im Geschäft... ,,Das war erstaunlich."lobten alle. Ich nickte die ganze Zeit und merkte,dass ich langsam müde wurde. Kein Wunder,es war auch schon später Nachmittag und ich hatte so viel schon in zwei Tagen erlebt. ,,Tenshi und ich gehen dann mal..."meinte Chooki. Alle nickten zustimmend und Chooki und ich gingen raus. Schon eine Weile, waren wir unterwegs, bis ich fast hinfiel,da ich gestolpert bin,da ich fast eingeschlafen war. Chooki nahm meine Hand und was weiter passierte,wusste ich nicht mehr. English (Translated) Tenshi's view: How long should the drive yet? It had lasted for hours and I was bored to death. So I took a stone out of my pocket. Then I threw it in the car up and down. ,, We're almost there, baby. "My mother said and I nodded. I was totally excited because tomorrow is my first day of school at the new school and I was a rather shy guy. If I find girlfriends? Or maybe even friends? Oh, I was just excited I still thought for a while about the new school and threw the whole time my stones high one day my mother said:..,, We are here ",, Are you happy? "Asked father. At first I said no because I had not heard it, but then I totally smiled. I eagerly nodded. Then we went up also from already and brought the stuff in the big house, the from today was ours In addition we had a huge garden the movers (Does that so? ')..) carried the furniture into the house and we gines through the large garden, into the house, my parents had the house ever seen since. they had made the wallpaper and floor and in the selection of the house. I, however, saw it for the first time. it was really beautiful.,, Want to see your room? "my father asked me, grinning. Grinning I nodded and we went to the second floor, the long spiral stairs, in a room that was huge. ,, Is this my room? "I asked in disbelief.,, Mhm." My father made in agreement. The next moment I jumped already in his arms and squealed:...,, Oh how nice, thank you daddy "This just nodded smiling and went back down Suddenly the doorbell rang Short time later, I heard the door was opened . from below, you hear voices, many of them very rarely. Curious and shy at the same time, I ran down the stairs. There were two adult persons and a boy my age. He looked very good. What ?! What did I . since just thought if you please ?! I quickly shook my head and walked to the door I quietly said: Hi,, ". ,, Oh hello. "Probably said the boy's parents.,, Hey." Now said the boy. ,, I'm Chooki. "He introduced himself.,, Tenshi." I said shyly. Gently he smiled at me. Partly I smiled back. Come,, but purely short. "Invited my mother a. Typical Mom, we were just few minutes here and they invited all. Well, but everything was already put down and it looked as if we lived here a long time., Oh Tenshi, Chooki displayed but your room. "my mother asked. In response, I nodded and said to Chooki:,, Come with Chooki "He nodded and followed me in Tenshi's room ...,, Wow, that's huge.." Admired Chooki.. ,, Hum. "I was in agreement. Then I ran to my bed and sat down on it. I knocked timidly beside me on the bed. Chooki ran to me and then sat down next to me. We looked briefly in the eyes and then away again.,, Um ... yes .... What do you want? "I stuttered in front of me. Cooki looked at the clock and said,.,, If you want, I can show you the school and important places for tomorrow "A little shocked, I looked at him:,, How do you know that I go to school tomorrow and on what? ",, Our parents are friends and my parents know your parents that you're going to go tomorrow and to the same school as me. "He told me.,, Ah ..." I did. .,, Yes, would be very nice if you could show me a bit of the city, "I said again shy Chooki chuckled heartily..,, You do not need to be so shy" Then he stood up and held out his hand. At first, I was a bit shocked, but then I took her shy. He helped me up and we went down. Downstairs in the living room, and asked Chooki Tenshi if they could get something that was allowed them. Then Tenshi grabbed her jacket, which Chooki very surprised and he asked immediately afterwards:,, Why you attract such a thick jacket ",, I am always totally cold." I answered not shy times?. Darafhin he looked at me from top to bottom. Here I was totally uncomfortable. Without forewarning me, he lifted my T-shirt, which was very loose, highly a piece. Then I saw a very frightened expression on him. ,, B-Have you m anorexic? "He stammered in shock. In response, I only nodded and quickly pulled the jacket on me and unzipped to.,, Come on." I tried to distract. Chooki pulled himself together and said no more about it, apparently he had noticed that I was not entirely comfortable. We walked out together and I closed the door behind us. Then the gates and then we ran off together. Chooki showed me the way to school, as well as the school and the place that was near the school. Relatively much he had shown me, when we realized that are already over three hours past. Slowly we made our way home. ,, Maybe I Must try to lead us home? "And again I was shy.,, Go ahead." He agreed with a smile. So I concentrated just me and led us back along the same path. Chooki amazed:,, Wow, how can you ".,, I do not really know," I replied. Then we went through the garden gate and knocked on Chooki. My mother made a little later on and welcomed us warmly. ".,, Hello" hello,, Hey you two, we said in unison. The next moment my Mum turned also to have and went back to the other. Chooki I hnd, went inside, stripped off his shoes and darted upstairs to my room. There we sat back on my bed. ,, So tomorrow at 7:25 clock at my gate? "I assured myself. He nodded. In the morning we would walk to school together.,, Chooki!" Cried Chooki's mother from below. Before he could say anything, I said with a smile:.,, I'll go with you even to the door, if you want ".,, That would be nice," he replied, also smiling. So we went down together and watched even the adults are. ,, Goodbye Mister and Miss Mason. "I took it.,, Until then." Said Chooki's parents, then my. .,, Goodbye Mister and Miss Tama "is also adopted Chooki Now we were at the range Chooki hugged me amicably and said warmly:...,, Until tomorrow Tenshi" I answered the embrace and ebenfals said:,, tomorrow Chooki "Then we parted and she went waving Then I told my mother I wanted to go take a shower and then bed to sleep, because I was exhausted Ohme further questions about... . make them let me go I quickly added:,, good night, sleep well ". and heard it, even a:..,, Thank you also get a good night sweetheart "Then I disappeared already in my room at the top in him, was also a bathroom, which was my own now My things were already there and so. I quickly slipped into the shower After I dried off, put on my pajamas to me, slipped into bed and turned out the light in bed I slept immediately thought of a Chooki ... {|.. | class = "webkit-line content "| When I woke up in the morning, I had a very strange feeling that was probably because my dream to him I could not remember exactly | - |... class =" webkit-line-number "| | class =" WebKit line content "|... I was in any machine in it, at least it looked after the machine was purple Behind me stood against a yellow, red, green and blue machine us, stood a black-blue, a black-red and a pink machine. We fight them, but we were Chancenlos. Then we switched all, the likely opponent in any mode. What was his name exactly, I did not know. But even so, it looked as if we would lose. Until I suddenly shone extremely strong and into a so-called; Tenkai Drake mode changed. In no time, I defeated the enemy and then everything became blurred at once and it was around me, black. | - | Class = "webkit-line-number" | | class = "webkit-line-content" | dream end | - | class = "webkit-line-number" | | class = "webkit-line-content" | very strange ... My gaze wandered to the clock and I saw that we had 6:25. So would not exactly one hour I Chooki to meet. I went to my personal bathroom and took a shower. Then I combed my black with purple tones and blue and red spots, hair and brushed my teeth. Then I went down and greeted my parents, who were sitting in the kitchen:,, Good morning mom. Good morning, Papa. ",, Good morning baby." Both greeted back in the choir. Smiling, I took me a whole grain toast and pushed it into the toaster. My parents thought I should eat at least this one toast every day. Bye,, treasure. Until then my little one. "Father adopted us and went to work. Yes, immediately to work.,, Bye." We called back. When my father was out of earshot, my mother asked me:,, Chooki is a nice boy, how do you find him "The question I blushed and shy,, He is kind and helpful Yes he is a great guy?.. . "I replied. I clearly felt a nod of her and the next moment the toast jumped out of the toaster. I carefully took it out and put it on a plate. Then I smeared it with diet jam and ate him. When I was done, I cleaned the dishes in the dishwasher and went again briefly in my room at my school bag to pick. This I had just packed and now I went briefly to my mum and hugged her.,, Until then Mama ",, Have fun at your first day of school and enjoy spending time with Chooki." She said suggestively. In response, I rolled my eyes. Then I opened the door and saw already Chooki the target. Again I looked at the clock and saw that we had 7:24. When I had the gates closed, it was exactly 7:25. Hey,, Tenshi. Did you sleep well? "Greeted me and hugged me Chooki friendly.,, Hey Chooki. Yes, thank you and you?" I greeted back. He smiled and nodded and we walked side by side in a reciprocating fashion going on. ,, I'm really excited. "I mumbled.,, Hey, you do not need. You are great and will do it." Encouraged me Chooki. A tiny bit, I was dead and muttered a:,, thank you "To which he just nodded | - | class =." Webkit-line-number "| | class =" webkit-line-content "| After some time came. we Chooki and said:,, you are with me in a class so I can show the building from the inside you now, because we still have time. ". To confirm I nodded. He showed me the classrooms, the gymnasium, the sports field and the cafeteria. .,, Okay, now we need to Class "ended his tour Chooki Again I felt the nervousness in me Chooki noticed it again and said encouragingly:..,, Hey you're strong." I looked at him gratefully. Then he opened the door and we entered. Immediately looked at us all. Oh dear! I quickly stepped back a step. Chooki took my hand and squeezed it tightly and smiled at me encouragingly. Then we went in together. ?,, Chooki Hey, this is your girlfriend, "cried a boy, we were red and he replied:..,, No" He led me forward to two tables that were next to each other and not occupied. On one hand, he sat down, and on the other he pointed. Apparently I should do what I did also. Immediately stormed all up to me. ,, What is your name "came from someone and before I could answer, called by each other?????,, Where do you live Where do you come Have you stayed sitting Did you have a boyfriend Are you an only child?" The questions did not stop and I looked a little helpless. I buried my head in my arms. Suddenly Chooki called:,, Go away all times! You put them almost to aksed with your "Lo and behold, all curled Then he turned to me:!.,, Are you okay?" Cautiously, I looked up, nodded and said:.,, Thank you. ". The next moment there was a, I think teachers in,, Good morning students," he greeted us. Yes clearly, a teacher. ,, Good morning -... "I greeted back. Next I did not know.,, Mr. Akira." Finished the other. Mr. Akira smiled and then looked at me: Ah,, you're the New. Come forward and stand in front please. "He asked kindly. Shy I nodded and went forward.,, Okay, I'm Tenshi and I live next to Chooki. I'm an only child and did not stay sitting. And have no friend. Yes, I've been in town yesterday and I am pleased to be here. "I introduced myself something. The teacher nodded and asked me to sit down. This I did and the lessons began. During class lay down my shyness and I calmed down. When the teacher suddenly took out a job and let them spread. To me he said:.....,, Try your best "Something I was already pissed, but I just nodded Then the work began already at Lauter math problems, well yes is a math Fairly easily With ease I got it back and they were from. Chooki were equal from me. I looked at him and smiled at him. He grinned back. A short time later, it rang and Chooki and I went out together. Outside ... In the schoolyard, I took my stone out of his pocket and threw it high. As Chooki saw him, he asked, confused: ".,, Hum",, May I short I made in agreement and gave him the stone. He looked at him closely. Then it occurred to him almost out of hand. ?,, What's up? "I asked, confused and amazed at the same time,, Eh-eh-heh-heh, i -... It." Next he did not, because there was an announcement:,, The students who just math had Mr. Akina, allowed to go home. The other hours, they would fall out. ",, Super." It shot out Chooki. Without saying anything, he took me by the wrist and pulled me with him. In the schoolyard, I took my stone out of his pocket and threw it high. As Chooki saw him, he asked, confused: ".,, Hum",, May I short I made in agreement and gave him the stone. He looked at him closely. Then it occurred to him almost out of hand. ?,, What's up? "I asked, confused and amazed at the same time,, Eh-eh-heh-heh, i -... It." Next he did not, because there was an announcement:,, The students who just math had Mr. Akina, allowed to go home. The other hours, they would fall out. ",, Super." It shot out Chooki. Without saying anything, he took me by the wrist and pulled me with him. In the class ... We packed up our things and then went out of the school. ,, Chooki, what's wrong? "I asked.,, Just come and trust me." This only meant. So I trusted him once and ran with. We packed up our things and then went out of the school. ,, Chooki, what's wrong? "I asked.,, Just come and trust me." This only meant. So I trusted him once and ran with. After some time, we were standing in front of a business. ,, What do you want or what we want here Chooki? "I asked confused.,, We need to the owner ..." he replied only. And there we stood in front of an older gentleman. Hello,, Chooki. Oh, who did you bring? ? Customers "said the Lord excitedly,, Hi No, this is Tenshi, my girlfriend -....." And again:,, Oh, you're together "Again we were red and I stammered,?,, N -No. "He saw us only, with a facial expression, which I could not place, and then drove away Cookie: ".? While he looked at me again,, Can you pick out the stone",, And they did ... he asked approached me. Nodding, I took out the stone and gave him Chooki. ,, Den. "He finished. The Lord looked puzzled and looked at it.,, D That can not be true ..." he muttered. ,, Come in. "He said. Wur entered and sat down on a couch.,, So I have to ask you something Tenshi ..." he began. To confirm I nodded. ?,, What can you do well? "He asked a moment I wondered:..,, So, I'm good at sporty things and I can remember things very well" ,, It's true ... "he whispered.,, What?" Asked Chooki and I tense. ,, Tenshi is a Tenkai Knight. It is the legendary. If it's true what they say, they can help to save you Quarton. "He continued.,, I'm what?" I asked extremely surprised and confused my question. Chooki fell from nearly the Eye. ,, Chooki show her yours. "He commanded. The only nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a yellow stone.,, The looks exactly like mine." I said. ,, It is actually the same. "Said the Professor.,, You have to Quarton." Said the Professor. ?,, Shall I call hither the other "Chokki asked again somewhat more composed The man nodded and Chooki recanted the other...,, People come from, it is important" Then he told me:,, There are the four legendary Tenkai Knights. These are Guren, Toxsa, Ceylan and me. We must protect the universe from Vilius. "A little overwhelmed, I looked at him. But before he could say anything, came three guys in and looked at me. They looked at me, which I was uncomfortable again.,, Hey, she stares not like that. "said Chooki. .,, I'm sorry, I'm Guren "turned a red-haired green-haired stood before the front also:..,, I'm also sorry I'm Toxsa" ,, Hehe sorry I'm Ceylan. "Also said the blue-haired now.,, I'm Tenshi." I said. We nodded and ordered the Professor:..,, Your going to Quarton, because your stones shine firstly and secondly you have to watch how well Tenshi is already "They nodded and I was surprised that they had also Stejne The professor led us to his room and there placed the four stones their pure.,, you put your into it please. "I asked the man. I nodded and put him into it. The next moment, we were in a kind of bubble and we covered different colors, Chooki yellow, red Guren, Toxsa green and blue Ceylan. Then called Guren: Tenkai,, Power "Ceylan:,, Tenkai speed.". Toxsa:,, Tenkai strength. "And Chooki:,, Tenkai skill." So I called:.,, Tenkai intelligence "re Guren shouted something as follows:,, Brav Wolf mode activated." Ceylan:,, Tributon mode enabled ", Toxsa:,, Valorn mode enabled."., Chooki:,, Lydendor enabled mode "and I:,, Fire Drake mode enabled.". Already we were in a different place. As in my dream, I was a kind of robot. The others were also robots. ,, Lydendor? "I said questioningly.,, Yes Fire Drake?" He replied. W,, -... "I got no further, the interrupted me and then a machine thing.,, Hello Tenkai Knights. Good thing you're here, but who is that?" Said the thing there. ,, I'm Fire Drake. "I replied.,, It is the Legendary." Added Guren or rather Brav Wolf added. ,, Oh, I beg your pardon, Master. "Spoke the things further.,, Eh not bad eh ..." I said. ,, Beam. "Whispered Tixsa or actually Valorn to.,, Beam." I finished. .,, Thanks, "I whispered back Okay, now caught the whole to stood before us two persons:..?,, Who are the two" ,, I'm Vilius and this is my clever servant dromos. "Chimed in the black and red one. He was in my dream! That was ... interesting ... Vilius,, people, we go into Titan mode! "ordered Brav Wolf. ?,, What about Fire Drake "replied Lydendor,, Eh I do not know S -....." Continued I could not persuade him, but said:.,, Lydendor it do me before ",, superstition. .. "he tried. ,, Nothing but. Please show me. "I asked.,, Okay." He agreed now. ,, Lydendor, Titan mode! "He cried, and was transformed. Ahh, so went the. Guren, Toxsa and Ceylan transformed as well. Now it was my turn. I concentrated short.,, Tenkai energy at maximum level. It can in Titan mode is changed. "said the computer that was in the machine. Okay,,. Let's go! "I ordered. I am transformed, but something different. From me, beamed energy, unlike the guys.,, Fire Drake, Titan mode!" I cried. And lo and behold, I had also transformed me. ,, Fire Drake! "Cried all confused and amazed.,, This is clearly the Legendary ..." it came from Vilius. ,, Men back! "He ordered.,, Come we disappear dromos. We'll meet again!" He said, and she disappeared. Now all turned on me. ,,, Wow. "Was heard by all. My rays, left no spark after.,, Eh you can stop now, to use your energy." Said Valorn. ,, I not do. "I replied. You could see them Erstaunung.,, This is part of the Legendary." Spoke to me once an unfamiliar voice. ,, I'm Notus, a guard who ensures the balance of the worlds. "He introduced himself.,, Okay ..." we thought then merely. The next moment he faded already. ,, We then go again. "Brav said Wolf.,, Soon Tenkai Knights and Fire Drake." Beam adopted us. With a:.,, Bye "we disappeared already ... Back in Business. ,, That was amazing. "Praised all. I nodded all the time and realized that I was getting tired. No wonder it was already late afternoon and I had experienced so much in just two days.,, Tenshi and I go then again ... "said Chooki. Everyone nodded in agreement and Chooki and I went out. Been a while, we were out until I almost fell down because I stumbled because I was almost asleep. Chooki took my hand and what happened next, I did not know.